


Daddy's Omega

by NewtiegotBooty



Series: Sugar Daddy Series [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt, M/M, Omega Newt, Top Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty





	Daddy's Omega

            When Minho got home from work, the last thing he expected to find was Newt in lacy panties and stockings waiting on their bed.

“Uhh…” Minho looked at him for a moment, drinking in the sight of Newt’s long legs in black silk. The blonde was smirking when Minho finally looked up, his cheeks pink.

“Do you like it, daddy?” Newt’s voice was soft, his chin tucked down toward his chest in a way that meant he was waiting for Minho to say something.

“You know I always love your surprises, baby…” Minho loosened his tie and shrugged his jacket off as he approached the bed, climbing up over Newt. He leaned down to kiss him, one arm snaking under Newt’s back to pull him close. Newt melted for a few seconds before he jumped and pushed Minho back.

“No! I have something else too!” He sat up, pushing Minho toward the edge of the bed. “Stay there.”

Minho sat quietly, waiting for Newt to reveal the rest of his plan. He lifted his hands and settled them on the blond’s hips when Newt straddled Minho’s lap, his arms wrapped around his daddy’s neck.

“What’s the rest of my surprise, baby?” Minho nuzzled him, kissing and biting at his collar bones.

“You’ll see…” Newt hummed, tilting his head back as he started to move. It was back and forth at first, and then he started to swivel his hips, grinding down against Minho’s hips.

“I think I like this surprise…” Minho bit Newt’s neck, worrying his skin into perfectly round marks.

“Daddy…” Newt whimpered, fingers clenching in Minho’s shirt.

“I’ve got you, baby boy…” Minho whispered, nosing behind Newt’s ear at the spot that was most sensitive. Newt shivered, a soft cry muffled against Minho’s shoulder.

“Daddy…”

“C’mere, baby…” Minho pulled him close, fingers grazing over the back of Newt’s panties. “You’re all wet, baby…”

Newt keened, bucking his hips against Minho. “Please, daddy…” He rose up higher on his knees before he resettled himself in Minho’s lap, rutting against each other.

“Daddy’s got you, baby boy…” Minho shifted them around, laying back across the bed and mouthing at Newt’s neck.

“Are you ready, baby?” Minho thrust up, earning a sharp cry from his boyfriend.

“Yes, daddy… I’m ready…!” Newt slid back from Minho’s lap, working his belt and fly open. He pulled Minho’s pants and underwear down to his thighs and mounted him, his insides fluttering around Minho’s cock.

“ _God_ , baby… You’re so tight…” Minho grunted, fingers digging into Newt’s hips. The blond whimpered, rocking back and forth. Minho guided him, rocking his hips up every time Newt rocked down, building a steady rhythm between them.

“Daddy…” Newt whimpered, his hands splayed over Minho’s chest, rocking faster and harder as he got closer.

“Daddy’s got you… Come on, baby…” Minho encouraged, watching Newt’s hair fall into his eyes, his bottom lip pinched between pearly white teeth.

“Let me see you come apart, baby…” Minho breathed, savoring each whine and grunt that filled the air as Newt rode him.

“Daddy…” He keened, shuddering when his orgasm hit and collapsing against Minho’s chest. Minho grunted, hands still tight around Newt’s hips, thrusting harder and faster. Newt stayed limp, his face buried in Minho’s shoulder to stifle his whines. He cried out when Minho knotted him, trembling in the larger man’s arms.

“I got you… Daddy’s got you…”

Newt sighed, content, and snuggled closer to him.

“Are you okay, baby boy?” Minho nuzzled him, nosing under Newt’s jaw to scent him.

“Mm… I’m okay…”

Minho kissed him and smiled. “Good…” He smoothed a hand down Newt’s back, pushing his pants down off his legs. Newt winced a little, sitting up to ease his discomfort and assist Minho in disrobing.

“Thanks, baby…” Minho murmured, shifting around to take his shirt off. “But I think next time, I should get undressed before you ride me…”

Newt smiled, cheeks turning pink. “I think so too…”

Minho pulled him down and kissed him. “I love you, baby…”

Newt smiled again and snuggled under his chin. “I love you too, daddy…”


End file.
